A Mother's Trait
by Nature.Calls
Summary: The pack calls Stiles "mom" for the first time. His reaction isn't what they intended or expected. Some Sterek on the side.


So I decided to do this instead of try and finish the third chapter to Gravity's Breaking. I want it to be perfect and I don't want to force it. I have been working on it though. Instead have some pack feels!

*Poorly beta'd at the last minute since I'm about to head to work. Sorry for mistakes I missed.

* * *

"Hey!" Stiles called, throwing his book bag against the railing of the staircase before descending into the "Wolf's Den" as he so called it. To be honest he hated that their main meeting grounds was the warehouse. He detested this warehouse for two reasons. On basic principle alone, that a bunch of a teenagers (and one older gentleman) should not be living in a warehouse. It just wasn't sanitary. The other reason was it was a fucking abandoned warehouse. How was that not creepy to anyone else?

"Hey mommy!" Erica called and though Stiles couldn't see her, he could hear that stupid, cat like-because really it wasn't sinister enough to be wolfish- grin she always adorned when teasing someone. The words weren't enough to stop him in his tracks until Isaac mimicked the blonde.

"You have a good day mom?" No, this time Stiles stopped at the base of the stairs, honey eyes trailing from one werewolf to the next. Everyone in the room was wearing a grin; from Erica to Isaac to Boyd to Scott to Allison and hell even Derek had a small smirk on his lips.

"What?" It wasn't a very calculated response, but it was the only one that Stiles could actually conjure.

"It's a joke dude." Scott smiled and when Stiles didn't return the smile he explained more, "You know, you're always taking care of us. You're the pack mom." Stiles stood there for another couple seconds and all the supernatural creatures in the room felt it before they actually saw the tears spring into Stiles eyes and he ran back up the stairs, cursing himself all the way.

He didn't stop until his jeep was on the outskirts of town on the side of the road; tears flowing freely now as he climbed out and sat on an embankment, overlooking the valley Beacon Hills resided in. Stiles let out a small frustrated scream and pounded his fists on the ground, sliding them under his knees where he clasped his hands together. Could he be anymore stupid? He just started balling in front of people. Tough, hardened werewolves-and one human- nonetheless. The hot, angry tears dripped on to his gray t-shirt and he let out a shaky sigh. There'd be no use in having a panic attack, especially since he left his inhaler in his bag, which just happened to be at the warehouse still.

x-x-x-x-x

"What just happened?" Isaac asked, breaking the shocked silence the group had been sitting in since Stiles stormed out.

"He does realize it was just a joke right?" Boyd finally spoke. He wasn't going to openly call Stiles 'mom' like Erica and Isaac did, but then again he wasn't really a trouble maker in the pack.

"You don't think we went too far calling him mom do you?" Allison asked, mainly directing the question to Scott. Scott's body was tense and everyone already knew they had their answer.

"I guess I didn't realize how sensitive he really is about it."

"Shouldn't you? You are his best friend?" Erica sniped and Scott glared at her. He could have punched her right then and there since she was the one who started all this.

"Yeah, but he's been able to talk about his mom in the past. He stopped having panic attacks in eighth grade. I figured it would be fine."

"Panic attacks?" Derek spoke, eyes hazed by sorrow and empathy.

"Yeah. He's had them since his mom….died, but it's been so long since he's had one I thought it would be okay. I mean, shit, I'm an idiot, of course this wouldn't fine. He doesn't even speak to anyone about his mom. He's mentioned something about her several times to me but that's it."

"You couldn't have known how he would have reacted." Allison gripped Scott's arm tightly, trying to reason with him.

"Yes, I could of. There are three days a year that Stiles will shut himself up and not bother with the world. Mother's day, her birthday and the anniversary of her death. Usually two of those fall on school days, which he skips all together." All the wolves looked ashamed and hurt for their fellow packmate. Maybe they hadn't honestly thought this through. Derek was suddenly up on his feet and out of the door, trailing Stiles' scent.

x-x-x-x

The tears had restarted and dried three times before Stiles finally got a hold of himself. They almost start up for a fourth time when Stiles starts muttering about how much of an idiot he is for blubbering in front of werewolves. They already found him weak and now he just gave them another reason to think so. Before he knows it, he's looking up at the sky and talking to his mom, because that's what started the whole thing after all.

"They called me 'pack mom'. I mean, sure it's supposed to be a joke and I mean on some level it is, but how-no why would they? Mom, I just need some help figuring these damn werewolves out for once." He stayed silent for a moment, taking a deep breath before a ghost of a smile rose on his lips. "You'd love them, you know. They're great people. A little messed up sure, but that's why we all fit in together. You already know Scott mom, but man, he's the entire reason our lives have changed and gotten so weird and I swear you wouldn't even believe half the stories I told you, but damn they're all true. He's met a girl and she's really sweet. Her name's Allison. She's wonderful for him. Keeps him grounded and pulls his head out of his ass when I can't. You'd get along with her so well mom. She has a smile that reminds me a lot like your's. That beautiful, powerful smile everyone wants to get to know." For a moment Stiles has to stop, choking back tears. He regains some composure and continues talking. "There's only one other girl in our pack as well call it, it's weird I know, but hey that's my life now. You remember Erica Reyes? Derek decided to give her the bite and wow has she changed. She's a little bit unstable, but she's getting better the more we hang out. Apparently she liked me," and Stiles snorts, falling back on the grass so he doesn't have to angle his head anymore. "I wish I had known her more, before the bite I mean. God I was such an ass. Isaac Lahey is also a werewolf. He hasn't toned down the psycho act as much as Erica has, but he doesn't try to threaten me with that stupid hunched over pose anymore. Damn, that was always stupid." Stiles paused for another moment to reflect on all of Isaac's overly dramatic poses that were supposed to be intimidating, but in fact never were. He could have punched the guy, if not for the fact he would have been torn to shreds shortly after.

"Boyd's pack too. Jeez, I mean we should really just call ourselves The Outsiders. And then you have Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale mom. Oops, sorry. I forgot you aren't one for colorful language. But mom, this guy has taken a bunch of a teenagers under his wing-or claw I guess- and I don't know how he does it, because we are some of the most annoying people when we're all together. The man isn't a saint, but he deserves a trophy at the very least. And no matter how much bad stuff I say about him, or how much I want to kill him sometimes, I can't. He's wonderful in his own, weird way and he's trying to build something new. He just deserves a break after what happened to him, ya' know. Honestly, I would hold him for hours on end if I could, just so I could try an absorb some of that pain, because I know it sucks losing someone," the tears start flowing again and Stiles made no movement to stop them this time. "and it really bites, but losing everyone you love is a fate worse than death. He's better than when we met though. He's letting people in and hell he's almost let me in completely, though I know he still has skeletons in his closet and I'm okay with him not talking about it honestly. I mean, we don't talk about you. Maybe it's time though. Dear god, this has turned into some stupid ramble, and ugh, I see why everyone gets annoyed by me." Stiles paused for a moment, trying to regain his original thoughts and why he had first started talking to his mom. A crunch of grass behind him has Stiles rolling over onto his stomach, almost onto all fours by the time he sees its Derek.

"Hi." He greets meekly, relaxing back down onto the grass, though he doesn't turn back over.

"Hey." And it's strange but there's this endearing smile sitting on Derek's face as he plops down next to Stiles. "Your mom must be proud." Stiles just gapes at the older man, staying silent for once in his life. Honestly, what do you say to something like that? Eventually, when Derek finds that Stiles isn't going to add anything he continues. "She has to be proud of a son that has grown up into a leader."

"I'm not a leader." Stiles interjects, because whoa, totally not a leader. He's an omega at best.

"Yes, you are. You know how to command the pack, even though you hold absolutely no power over them. They follow your orders and instructions and you get jobs done and I don't think you realize that yet." Stiles pursed his lips and stared up at the man he considered his alpha. The one who besides Erica had shown an interest in him. He had made jokes that he didn't realize wolves could be gay, but the following kiss Derek planted on him left him speechless and not so well-equipped with jokes.

"Maybe it's because I'm yours and they realize you'll rip them a new asshole if they don't." Derek shrugged and shook his head at the same time and Stiles felt like there was a conversation going on that he wasn't hearing.

"It's not that. Eventually, you'll be able to see it, but this pack needs you. We'd be lost without you and that's where that whole 'pack mom' thing came from. You care for them all when I can't. You give them what they need when I don't know how."

"So, while you're big bad daddy alpha, I'm pack mom. Where's my apron?" Behind the joking tone, there lied a bitter sadness and Derek couldn't decipher where it was really originating from.

"Oh hush. They call you mom because you're more empathic and not socially frightening to talk to. You know, I bet you get that from her." They locked eyes and Stiles could see the beautiful wonderment in Derek's eyes. Another moment passed and Stiles didn't interrupt so Derek took that as his cue to continue. "I never met your mom, but I bet you get that gentleness of talking people through things is from her." Tears were flowing again and Stiles was up and tackling Derek to the ground, laying kisses anywhere he could reach.

"You're right about her being kind and gentle. I doubt I'll ever be as wonderful as she was, but that is the one thing she always taught me. When someone looks alone or lost, that's when they need to hear someone else's voice guiding them the most, because their voice will only pull them further into darkness and they'll stay lost."

"She sounds like she was wise."

"She was. Kept my dad out of a lot of trouble."

"Like you?" Stiles had to smile at that, because he hadn't truly realized it, but he supposed he did take his mom's place when she died. "You make a great pack mom and someday hopefully you'll make a great dad." Derek kissed his temple and smiled up at him.

"So, you get to be the mom when we have our own pups?" Derek's gaze shifts red for a moment as Stiles uses the word 'pups' instead of kids and he has to reign in his desire to mate Stiles right here. Logically he knows that route will go nowhere, but the wolf still has its instincts. Once he's regained control over the animalistic side he begins to speak.

"No, neither of us will be the mom. But you can be 'daddy' if you want." Stiles thought about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"Nah, you're more of a 'daddy' than I am. I like 'Papa' or 'pops' better. It's what I called my dad when I was little." Derek chuckled and rolled them onto their sides.

"That works too, papa." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, making sure it was so slow and deep it bared every single emotion Derek had ever given for Stiles, especially his love. And yeah Stiles responded to it.

* * *

And there that crap is. Leave a review. Sorry if it was shit. It was a quick little thing I decided to get out.


End file.
